The bald hero
by Elfetrange
Summary: After fighting crime for a few years, Saitama realised something. His workout is so effective it enhanced his healing abilities. His body is now regenerating almost as fast as it's aging, meaning he'll live far longer than any human. In this AU Saitama is older, but it takes place in the present.
1. Chapter 1

D-City was slowly falling asleep as a fine layer of snow started covering everything. The peaceful streets were perfectly quiet, aside from the steps of a lone passerby. Wearing a plain black hoodie with a pair of jeans and white baskets, his raised hood hiding his face, the man looked unaffected by the freezing air of this night of December, slowly making his way towards a neon sign projecting its red light on the whitened pavement. Once he reached the sign, he pushed the door and took a step inside.

 **Bar "The Broken Shillelagh", 11:30 p.m**

 **Ding** the door opens, letting the man enter. He takes his hood off, revealing a bald head.

Taking a seat on a comfy stool at the counter, he takes a look around, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere created by the jazz music and the warm light. A couple shares a meal, a group of friends quietly chats around a few drinks.

After a moment he is cut in his contemplation when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Good evening, Saitama." The one who talked was no other than the bartender, an old but still tall chubby man who always had a friendly smile. "How are you doing, my friend?"

The man you recognized to be Saitama turned to face him and smiled back "Good, thank you Tetsu."

"So, same as usual?" the barman was already reaching for a bottle on a shelf.

"No, today is a special day." the bald man's smile grew larger. "This day, half a century ago, I started to be a hero for fun!"

After a second of realization, Tetsu closed his mouth and winked at Saitama "I've been saving it for this kind of occasion." the old man turned around and kneeled, going through the bottles stored in a closet. He finally stood up, a blue porcelain bottle in his hand. He pulled out two shot glasses from under the bar and started filling them with alcohol. "Daiginjo sake, the finest I have." noticing the glint of fear in his friend's eyes, he smiled to himself as he took note once again of his friend's aversion for expensive things and added "Don't worry, it's on the house"

With that, the two men raised their glasses "To fifty years of fun, cheers!" "Cheers!"

The sake was delicious, and they couldn't hold back a sigh of content when they put the now empty shots back on the table.

As Saitama was going to speak up, he was interrupted by a shout coming from the other side of the room "Everyone, look at the TV!"

Turning around, the hero focused on the television post sitting in the corner, which was broadcasting a news channel.

"I repeat, the group of monsters wreaking havoc in F-city is a level demon threat, every citizen is advised to stay inside their house. If you are currently outside, please head to the closest Hero Association shelter as fast as possible, or hide in…"

The discussions began to rise between the frightened clients, drowning the presenter's voice as Tetsu turned to face his friend "You're going aren't you, Sai…" realizing he was talking to an empty seat, the bartender smiled "I should have known! Looks like he isn't even close to retiring even after all these years..."

 **Streets, a few moments later**

'Sigh I hate fighting in my casual attire, cleaning is such a hassle! Maybe I should go home and change..." Pondering whether it was worth to make such a detour, Saitama was sprinting towards the monsters' location at inhumane speeds, leaving a cloud of snow in his trail.

Having decided he was just going to watch out in order to not make any stain on his brand new sweater, the hero arrived at F-city, ready to beat some villains to the pulp.

"Let's find those guys." Jumping a few dozens of meters in the air, he looked around until he spotted three creatures walking a few blocks away from his position "There you are".

Jumping from building to building, our hero was soon near enough to see what the monsters looked like more precisely. One of them looked like a giant Magikarp that somehow grew bare legs and arms, gaining the ability to talk in the process. he was dragging some metallic junk behind him. The second was a woman who had wasp-like stripes on her body, thirty centimeters sting where her hands should have been and wings in her back, allowing her to fly a few centimeters above the ground. The two were following a brawny, three meters tall werewolf.

"Ravaging the city at night is lame," the first one raised his voice as he kicked a public trash can that had the misfortune to be in his way "the only hero who came to fight didn't even last ten minutes against our combined attacks!"

"Shut up Sakana, I didn't choose to make the trip at night for nothing; we're supposed to go unnoticed! And remember, you're the one who talked about that almighty human being in Z-City's abandoned sector, so you can't complain" grunted the other, silencing his companion "He should be enough to entertain us, at least for a few minutes." a cocky grin revealed the beast's razor-sharp fangs

At this moment, Saitama decided to step in. "Oi, don't you know what time it is? Some people are trying to sleep right now!"

The three creatures looked at the man who just appeared before them out of thin air for a few seconds, dumbfounded. However, the leader quickly pulled himself together and ordered his acolytes to attack the newcomer who dared to talk to him with such disrespect.

The fish one reacted first, launching himself towards the hero as he left his load in the middle of the street. When he was only a meter away from his target, he pulled his right fist back to gather strength and swung it as hard as he could, confident to be powerful enough to kill a random passerby like this one in a single blow…. But Saitama is nothing like a random passerby.

The two remaining monsters could only watch as a beautiful firework of blood caused by the hero's still raised fist sent their acolyte's inner parts to their feet.

After a short moment of understandable doubt, the boss pushed his minion out of the way and roared "Ok human, you're strong enough to kill one of my minions. Now let's see if you're really worth a fight!". In a swift motion, the werewolf lowered his center of gravity and aimed his clawed paw at his prey torso, planning to sever it.

It goes without saying that it didn't work. A light punch behind the wolf's furry head later, the wasp girl was watching the man she thought to be a simple human not even worth a fight mumble something about how this brand new hoodie now was wasted because of two stupid monsters before he pointed an accusative finger at her.

"You! You better pay for this! Seriously that kind of bargain won't happen again until next month, you know that?!"

 _ **"Fuck my life… The strongest weirdo of the whole fucking town had to take a stroll at the middle of the night just as we're leaving…"**_ The monster thought to herself as she raised her trembling hands towards Saitama to show she was surrendering "Listen, I'm sure we can find an arrang-"

She would have finished her sentence if Saitama hadn't finished her off in an exasperated manner.

"Nevermind, you're going to use way too many words anyway."

As he was about to head back home to wash his hoodie, a movement caught the hero's attention. A little further down the street, the metallic junk was moving. When he got closer, Saitama noticed it wasn't just a piece of scrap but a humanoid robot looking like a blonde teen, well what was left of it, anyway…

 _ **"I probably shouldn't leave this poor guy here, he looks pretty fucked up…"**_ the hero looked at the cyborg comically trying to open his mouth in an attempt to say something before collapsing _**"Yup, I'm taking him to my place…"**_

* * *

Hey guys, yup I'm still alive.

So I have quite a lot of things to say right now.

First, I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, but I was really not satisfied with the two first chapters as they were, so I decided to rewrite them in order to write the third. This is the new first chapter, the new second is on the way.

Second, thanks a lot to everyone who followed and all, that's really cool. Never expected anyone to actually like the story!

I've had some issues with the editing, the site won't save the words I put in bold... So, yeah, sorry if it's less pleasant to read...

Now I'll just repeat what I wrote in the former A/N for anyone new to this story: This story is my first writing experience, I'm doing this mostly to have fun and improve. I've been learning English for four years now but I still make a lot of mistakes, sorry for that.

This story starts at the same time as the original, except for some reason it's winter.

This A/N is getting way too long, so I'll see you for the new second chapter probably pretty soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter two

**HA HQ, later the same night**

A young man in suit is running as fast as he can through a long corridor, his sweat-covered forehead reflecting the light of the leds panels on the ceiling.

When he reaches a finely carved wooden door, he quickly rearranges his hair and puts his tie back in place before knocking.

"What is it? I asked not to be bothered."

"I apologize sir, but you must absolutely see this!"

The only answer he received was the door opening, revealing a spacious office. One of the wall was a giant tactile screen showing heroes reports from missions and several news channels from different cities around the globe.

After quickly bowing to greet the imposing ass-chinned man sitting in a large leather chair behind his glass desk, the worker typed at an impressive speed on the tablet he was carrying before swiping in the direction of the screen wall. A second later, it was showing the video of a security camera in T-city.

"Would you care to explain?" The director grunted, tired of waiting. However he couldn't hide the spark of interest shining in his eyes.

The worker turned around, a proud smile now across his face. He exclaimed

"We think we found a video of the Subject B defeating monsters and saving a victim!"

"Really? How are you sure it's him? The only piece of information we have about him is his incommensurable power and the shine of his bald head!" Agoni was now standing up, looking at the screen, then back at the worker in disbelief.

The young man frowned before answering

"To be honest here... We're not. But please watch this." Pressing a button, the man started the video.

At first nothing happened. The night was calm and there was even a couple wandering in the streets holding hands. But a few moments later the two suddenly froze, before crying for help and running away from a threat out of the camera's range.

Soon after however, three monsters showed up, one of them apparently dragging something that the low quality of the security camera didn't allow the viewers to identify.

Even if there was no sound because of the absence of an actual microphone, the creatures could be seen talking.

The worker paused the video to explain "Our language specialised team managed to read some parts on their lips. They're talking about moving to a different city to found an 'overly powerful' something."

"Interesting..." The founder of the hero association now had his finger and his thumb resting on his chin in a thinking fashion. "Please continue the video."

After a nod, the man in suit executed himself.

The monsters slowly neared the camera, but they abruptly stopped when a bald man in a black hoodie and jeans seemed to simply appear out of nowhere just in front them.

After a few seconds of hesitation the leader of the group send his minions attacking the opponent... Said opponent who handled the two monster with one hand, before also taking care of the last one with baffling ease. After this, the man nonchalantly started to walk away before turning back... And the screen turned black.

"The problem is, this is where the video ends. Every nights at a precise hour, all the cameras of each town shut down for 0.001 second to check they're all functional and not broadcasting a loop or anything."

"I know that, I decided of the hour myself! And I also remember they resume filming right away!"

"You are right, of course, but when it started filming again, this is what it showed" The man typed some keys on his tablet and another video showed on the screen. This was exactly the same road, the blood was still splattered on the floor, and only a thousandth of a second passed... But it was empty. The man and the pile of junk on the floor were gone.

"How is this possible? Even flashy flash can not reach such speeds!" Agoni was staring at the screen, his jaw hanging in bafflement.

"This is what lead us to believe this individual is the subject B. Incredible power and speed, and a bald head."

The director slowly nodded, deep in thoughts. A few moments later he turned back in his manager state and began asking questions, already sending instructions to employees.

"Do we have any ideas of where he could have gone?"

"We are currently running a facial analysis to see if he is already in our databases, but we probably won't have the results before a few hours, sir." The worker also started typing on his tablet, checking the progress of his teams before something made him burrow his eyebrows

"Sir, the results from the research on what the monsters were talking about just arrived! Apparently Z-city is known among the monsters to be the home of an all-powerful being that some defy to prove their strength. However, none of them ever comes back, or so it is said."

Agoni couldn't refrain a smile from creeping on his lips. "Well, it looks like for the first time in 45 years we have a new lead on the subject B!"

As he sat back at his desk, he began thinking of something including a green haired esper.

"Tell your team to find this being's exact location and call a meeting with the entirety of S-class and Sitch. I have a new plan"

 **A/N Wow this is even shorter than the first one… I suck at this x) However I have a lot of idea so the next one should be faster to write ! Sorry for the wait too. Hope you still like it!I have a few details I'd like to talk about so this might be a long A/N, sorry...First, a huuuuuuge thank to those who liked, followed, and even more, reviewed the story! To the guest** **s, I can't pm you so I thank you here ;)**

 **Praticular thanks to the guest who pointed out Saitma's suddenly change of outfit between chapters! That's what happens when you use old stuff without comparing it to the other chapters !**

 **About the story, I want to specify something. There will only be minor angst and sadness.I aim to make a feel good, happy , I don't yet know whether there will be love stories, as I'm really bad at describing feelings…If I do couples it'll only be male/female. I'm not homophobic (homophobia sucks) but I can't see the guys as anything else than friends and the main females characters are either sisters (Tatsumaki/Fubuki), underage (lily is something like 14) or just way too weird for me x) (mosquito girl, the sm one…) So yeah, only hetero couples.I think that's it for this a/n, sorry again for the length of this chapter and the lack of action, but it was kinda needed (see it as the first part of the next chapter if you want :p) Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter three

**Hey guys! Look, an actual chapter! I'm sooooo sorry for taking months to finally update this story! It actually took me some time to figure out how to make everything work… I'm pretty amazed some of you are still reading, so really thank you for this. Also, more than a hundred of you guys followed this fix, which is just totally awesome. Anyway, you're not here read an A/N, right? So here comes the chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, last-minute disclaimer, this chapter (and this whole story) is very different from canon. The backstory of some characters and organizations is altered, so if that bothers you, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **An apartment in Z-city, even later the same night**

Saitama opened the door with his free hand and entered his studio before placing the cyborg on the couch. Once again pestering about the monsters who stained his clothes, he removed hoodie to put it in the washer, revealing his perfectly muscled arms.

As he was about to start a wash, a digital voice behind him got his attention

"Critical power level detected. Analyzing surroundings for usable energy source….Power outlet identified. Attempting connection."

The hero watched with wide eyes as a metallic cable came out of the cyborg's inanimate body and slowly made its way to a power outlet on the wall to plug itself in. After a few seconds, a red light began pulsing from the core in the blond teen's chest.

"System boot."

With a start, the cyborg suddenly regained consciousness and looked around, surprised to find himself in a place he didn't know before his gaze stopped on the man standing in front of him and the surprise

"You! You are the one who killed the monsters!"

Although still too damaged to move properly, the cyborg pulled himself off the couch to kneel on the ground

"My name is Genos, please teach me how to be as strong as you are!"

Saitama just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Huh okay, sure. No need to bow, though, I mean in your state I didn't even expect you to be able to talk so don't push yourself… Talking about that, don't you have someone who can patch you up?"

He sat up to look into his new master's eyes

"Yes sensei! Thank you for your concern sensei! I've activated my beacon, a drone will come to pick me up. I will then return as quickly as possible to start training with you, Sensei!"

Genos spoke proudly, not noticing the hero's frown after the use of the overly respectful title.

"I'm no sensei. My name is Saitama, so you can just call me this."

Genos looked surprised for a second before he nodded and made a note in his database

"Of course, Saitama sensei!"

" _Sigh_. _Well, I guess that's better than nothing, at least he used it only one time this sentence..."_ the hero didn't have the time to complain more about his new pupil's behavior, however, for he once again spoke up

"Sensei, I would like to live here with you in order to study your everyday life! Please allow me to settle in!"

"Dude, you do realize how weird that is right?"

"I will do the house chores, can cook and will pay the rent!"

Genos could now see his master's eyes suddenly shining at the mention of food and savings.

"When do you move in?"

"I will come back as soon as I am repaired!" The cyborg's attention was redirected towards the window "The drone is almost here, he should arrive any second."

Indeed, a large drone resembling the ones used by the HA for the heroes' mail soon came through the window and attached itself to Genos' metallic body. "I must go, but I will return shortly to begin training!"

"Alright, see ya around" the baldy waved at his departing new pupil and it is only when the black drone disappeared into the night that the realization hit him

"Wait… this guy is a cyborg right?...

How am I supposed to train someone who doesn't have actual muscles?!"

 **The next morning, in the HA's meeting room**

After his meeting with the boss, the worker quickly set up the appointment for all the S-class heroes and Sitch, and everyone concerned was now reunited around a long table. Everyone? Well not really. Blast, the best hero of the association, was as always missing and Doctor Bofoi send a drone to attend the meeting rather than go himself. Sitch and Tatsumaki were not there either.

"We have been waiting for at least half an hour now! What are they doing?" Everyone in the room looked at Child emperor as he broke the silence "I have classes I can't afford to miss!"

Bang, who was sitting next to him, gently placed his hand on his shoulder as he said "I'm sure they have a good reason to keep us waiting, this meeting is probably important."

Child Emperor quietly thought for a moment before speaking up again

"That's a good point actually, they usually arrive just after us, but not this time. Also never in the past has Tornado of Terror been absent at such a meeting… Maybe she's preparing with them? "

At this exact moment, a voice came from a side of the room.

"Sorry for wasting your precious time."

The heroes all turned around to see the one who just spoke. At the door was Agoni, accompanied by Sitch and Tatsumaki "Let us start now if you will". Taking place at the table, he took the time to look at everyone in the room before continuing.

"Everything that will happen from now on is strictly top secret until I personally take the decision to reveal it to the world. As such, you are not to tell anyone anything about it, not even the other Hero Association workers, with the exception of the secret department."

The S-classes were now more focused than ever. First secret information, and now a secret department? For once a meeting was going to be interesting.

Agoni continued

"The Hero Association has existed for three years to serve and protect the civilians.

I'm sure you all know the story of its foundation, me creating it after Tornado of Terror saved my son from the monster Crablante."

He made a pause, looking around at everyone around the table, stopping at each hero for a brief moment.

"Well, that is not what really happened."

Second pause, this time waiting for the sudden reactions to calm down as questions filled the room.

Sitch raised his hands to appease the heroes "We know that this is a lot of information to digest but please listen to everything has to say. You will have the time to talk about it after the meeting" the heroes quickly stopped chatting and turned towards the director, who resumed talking after nodding at Sitch in appreciation for his intervention.

"The one who saved him is a man we will, for now, call by his code name, 'subject B'. We know very little about him besides the fact he his extremely powerful and bald.

Until now we have had only two reports of this man. The first was my son, the second was by Tornado of Terror.

She reported that more than fifteen years ago, a man saved her and her sister from the laboratory that leads experiences on them in their childhood.

At this moment and before anyone could even say a word, the heroes started glowing in a green hue and felt their bodies slowly becoming weightless. The esper sitting beside Agoni was looking at her feet, her green hairs hiding her face but not the slight trembling of her whole untold message was clear, they were not to make a comment on this information unless they wanted to be shredded to pieces.

"She accepted to join the Association at one condition. Despite being it's strongest hero, she would only be given the second place, and the first would be kept empty for the man who saved her."

For a second the silence was complete as the realization hit the heroes like a truck at full speed and a single name appeared in their mind "Blast". The strongest hero of the Association, a legend among them although no one had ever seen him at a meeting or in a fight, this Blast was never actually part of the HA?

Child Emperor, being one of the quickest wit of the assembly, was the first to react, asking questions as much as he was thinking out loud

"So this 'subject B' is Blast, that's why none of us ever met him right? That explains the code name… actually no it doesn't! You said you did not know his true Identity, or even what exactly he looked like, so how come you know his name?

Also if you weren't able to get him into the association, why make everyone believe he was and was just gone somewhere?"

Silence followed his intervention, every gazes turned towards Agoni waiting for answers, not a sound made in fear to miss valuable information. After a few more seconds of quiet thinking, the answer came.

"Our goal is to make the world safer for the citizens. As such, we thought about a way to minimize criminal activity and created the legend of Blast, a powerful hero who could be anywhere, and so everywhere. That allowed us to keep the monsters afraid of him, so less active. It was also a good way to explain his reappearance should he eventually join us, as in the mind of the population he would not come out of nowhere, just come back after a long time hiding to fight crime.

But enough futile questions. I decided to reveal all of this information to you for a good reason.

We now have a new lead on his identity and how to find him."

The director typed on the screen's keyboard under the interrogative looks of the heroes before the video appeared.

"This video was taken by a security camera in a street of F-city, at 2357 last night."

With a click of a button the video started.

The expressions on the heroes' faces went from expectation, to surprise and finally amazement. At the end of the recording, Sitch spoke up

"Thanks to this, we were able to use facial recognition and identify the subject. This individual is in our databases under the name of Saitama but has no known last name, which might mean it is a nickname.

What we do know however is that he can often be seen at a bar in D-City, The Broken Shillelagh, and this is where you act. Now listen closely."

He leaned over, his fists on the table, and began explaining the plan.

 **Yup! That's how this chapter ends... you waited 8 months for a shitty hangover... I do hope it's not that much of a disappointment though! And will try to take a lot less time to write the next chap (I make no promises whatsoever). So yeah, please tell me if anything is wrong, sorry once again and have a good one! Buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bar "The Broken Shillelagh", 10 p.m**

Like every evening, the bar was peaceful. Unlike the bars in A city which tend to be crowded by young people in quest of forgetting the hardships of their daily lives by drinking quite amazing amounts of alcohol and dancing until they can't walk home, The Broken Shillelagh was closer to a café, the type of place you visit to enjoy a drink and a chat with an old friend.  
In an odd way, this was more or less what Tatsumaki came here for.  
Unlike every evening though, this calm was reinforced due to the usual patrons being replaced by hero association workers and a guard disguised as a waiter on smoking break stationed at the entrance as to avoid any risk of a fangirl compromising the mission.  
After shutting the door behind her to keep the cold air of December outside she pulled back the thick hood of her coat, revealing her shoulder length green hair and causing the thin layer of snow that had accumulated on it to fall on the ground. Making her way across the room to find a dark corner to sit in she scanned the few people present. Although they were not actual clients, most of the workers present were friends who took this opportunity to share hot drinks and stories, thus staying true to the bar's atmosphere. She had to admit it was quite nice to enter a public place without being assaulted by crazed fans.  
As she sat down and ordered a hot chocolate, the hero took the time to rehearse the conversation that was held at the meeting the day before.

"Now listen closely" Agoni leaned, fists on the table "Our first objective is to determine whether this individual is who we think he is. In order to do this we must get him to tell us about his meeting with tatsumaki, which is the only action we are sure was done by Blast.  
Knowing this, the action plan is simple.  
Tatsumaki will go to 'The Broken Shillelagh', a bar where Saitama is frequently seen having a drink with the bartender, and wait for him to arrive. She will then attempt to approach him and if we're lucky he'll remember her. If not, she will try to go back to the laboratory which he freed her from to reactivate his memory. In case something goes wrong, I want Atomic Samurai and Metal Bat. This may seem overkill, but Blast is a force to be reckonned with." the heroes around the table nodded quietly, waiting for the next part of the plan.  
"Anyway, that's the easy part. Once we have this first verification done, we must-"

Tatsumaki's train of thought was interrupted when a waitress placed a fuming mug in front of her. Her sweet tooth taking over, she sipped the sugary hot beverage with glee  
 **  
Saitama's apartment, while this is happening**

Saitama was standing in his kitchen washing his bloodied gloves, eyes glazed over in thought.  
After the departure of his new disciple he was left with many subjects to reflect upon, and now having finished his daily patrolling and sale hunting, it was time for him to sort everything out.  
After all this time spent fighting crime with little to no company it sure was nice to have a new partner (and a useful one at that) but he now had to find a way to make a being mostly made out of metal stronger, which was not an easy task, especially when you have no knowledge in robotics whatsoever.  
He had been at this for several dozens of minutes when a thought came to his mind. The best way to find out what Genos needed to improve was to simply watch him act. Once the repair process came to an end, Saitama would follow Genos on a day of patrolling in the cities and hopefully witness a few fights to gauge his power, simple as that! But wait… when will the repair be finished?  
The drone came in less than 24 hours ago and the young cyborg was in seriously bad shape...  
"Welp, he knows the address." The hero thought as he put his gloves to dry and began preparing to go out "Time for a chat".

 **Street near The Broken Shillelagh, 10:15 pm**

It was a beautiful night. The streets only lit by the moon and the neons of a few bars spreading their colors on the white snow that covered the pavement were silent, and Saitama enjoyed the cracking beneath his feet as he peacefully made his way to his favorite place in town. But upon approaching the entrance, he noticed something. A man in waiter clothes was smoking a cigarette at the door, looking around. Of course a worker taking a smoking break wasn't a rare sight by any means, but something was off.  
In fact, Saitama had known every person who had worked at this bar since he first came here a few decades ago, and the owner Tetsu even asked him for guidance on a new employee more than once, but he had never seen this face before. Deciding he'd ask his friend who the new guy was, Saitama stepped in the bar and was greeted by the warm light and slow jazz that always brought a smile to his face.  
Looking around searching for Tetsu, the hero saw a few men quietly chatting, a couple sharing a meal, and a small child savoring a hot beverage, but didn't pay much attention to them even though the last one was quite noticeably looking at him, instead heading towards the counter where he saw the owner washing glasses as usual.  
"Hey Tetsu, how are things going?"  
The old man raised his head to look at the newcomer, and hastily dried his hands to shake the one that Saitama stretched out as he recognized him.  
"Hello there old friend. Everything's alright here, the usual?"  
Saitama's smile faded as he saw the tension on his friend's face and the way he occasionally glanced at the door. He leaned closer, talking quietly.  
"Is something wrong? A problem with the new guy outside?"  
"I don't know. Earlier today some suits came to ask me when you usually came here, and not but a few minutes ago the second strongest hero of the Association arrived. She's looking at you, too... I'm afraid they might be planning something on you. I know you're strong, but you might want to pay attention."  
The smile came back to Saitama's face as he winked  
"Thanks for looking out for me gramps, but I think I can handle that. So where's that hero you're talking about?"  
With a slight movement of the chin, Tetsu pointed towards the small figure still enjoying her mug of hot chocolate at a table. As he looked, Saitama couldn't help but let out a little laugh  
"So you're telling me this small girl is the second best they have?"  
The bartender's eyes widened in horror at the insult  
"She is a very powerful esper! Do you really not know about her? Have you even heard about the hero association?"  
The hero just stared, dumbfounded by the sudden reaction  
"Should I?"  
After a long facepalm at the baffling ignorance of his friend, Tetsu finally answered  
"Listen, the Hero Association is an organisation that counts thousands of heroes, and she is the second strongest. They are so important that they pretty much make the law nowadays, and they're usually on the right side, but my opinion is that it's best for you not to mess with them if they're looking for you."  
A few seconds passed before saitama replied  
"Nonsense. If they want to talk, then we'll talk."  
He then set off towards the small girl's table, ignoring the agitated old man in his back.  
 **  
Same place, while this happened, Tatsumaki's pov**

The small esper had been sipping her hot chocolate for more than ten minutes without seeing a hint of a bald man and she was starting to lose her patience, when the door finally opened and her heart skipped a beat... Or a few beats. For before her stood the man who saved her life and her sister's all those years ago when they were just children. The man who taught her that she had to be strong enough to rely on no one. The reason she joined the Hero Association and trained until she became the strongest hero that would ever be part of it, until she would find him and make him take his place as the legendary number one hero, Blast.  
As his gaze trailed across the room her heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, until he finally looked at her... And continued without recognizing her. She knew the possiblity he would not remember her was the most probable, but she couldn't help but hope it wasn't the case. Her hopes now crushed, she looked at the baldy making his way to the counter and greeting the bar tender. She could barely make out what they were saying and only understood half of it but she knew they were talking about heroes. After a few seconds, he looked at her once again and turned to talk once more, but she sneezed so hard she couldn't hear what they said. Before she had the time to recover, she saw Blast walking in her direction and almost passed out before closiung her eyes and angrily thinking to herself "Come on Tatsumaki. You're a 28 years old woman. You're the second most powerful hero ever. This guy might not even be him for all you know. You have a mission to fullfill." Smiling confidently, she opened her eyes to the man standing just in front of her.  
"Hey, I heard you wanna talk." **  
**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! So yeah, _finally_ a fourth chapter to this story! Once again it's too short, so I apologize for that, but I hope you'll like it anyway! There's not much action in this chapter, and I actually wasn't sure whether I should post it like this or take a few more months to make it longer but the need to have feedback and to know if ya'll like the direction I'm taking was too strong!  
Please do tell me what you liked and didn't like so I can try and make it better! While writing I had the impression that I segemented it a little too much, do you feel the same?  
Anyway, I want to sincerely thanks all of you who fav, subbed and especially reviewed this story. Your words of encouragment really motivated me to write this story even though it was one hell of a mess to make the timeline approximatly viable !(I'm still not too sure of when does stuff happens, and I probably won't until I realise what I said violates the laws of time, so that's great)  
So yeah, I don't know where I'm going with this story so I don't know when the next chapter will be published but hopefully it'll be before the heat death of the universe! :D**


End file.
